


Incorrect uses of Veritaserum Course 101

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: (sort of)angsty in the beginning, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crack, Hurt Newt Scamander, M/M, Married Life, Masturbation, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Protective Theseus Scamander, Protectiveness, Sorry Not Sorry, but he has the sex drive of a teenager, cross-dressing, did I say crack?, graves is kinky, married gramander, out of character perhaps, percival graves is an old man, super cracky, theseus scamander is traumatized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: After two years of marriage, Newt suspects Percival of cheating on him, especially after he discovers a blue silk dress and matching lingerie in his husband's suitcase. Theseus is very pissed that someone dares to cheat on his baby brother and decides to make Percival confess using veritaserum.He does confess, but it is definitely not what Theseus is expecting.Or, Theseus Scamander wants to kill himself for knowing too muchOr, why you shouldn't randomly use veritaserum if you value your sanity





	Incorrect uses of Veritaserum Course 101

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if shops sell dresses with matching lingerie but I guess not it's just for fun and giggles  
> Also it's cracky i have warned you  
> It's quite normal and sort of angsty in the first half but it is kind of cracky when approaching the end (perhaps some kind of OOC-ness in Percival, but I blame the veritaserum)

It has nearly been two years since Newt and Percival has gotten married. To everyone else, their union appears to be a joyous and blissful one; but to Newt, it seems otherwise.

  
Newt initially thinks it is just his paranoia and dismisses the thought that Percival could have been cheating on him nearly immediately. He knows Percival; the man is so many things but never a cheater nor a liar. Despite not being the most romantic and sweet lover on Earth (not everyone can woo someone like Jacob, he is aware of that. Besides, the relationship between two of his best friends may not be applicable to Percival and him. He would be terrified if Percival is as sweet as that.) , Percival is the perfect husband material. Unlike most other men he has crossed paths with, Percival never doubts his passion in the conservation of magical beings, never treat his behaviours with mockery and false interest. He respects Newt, and spends so many sweet moments with him tending his creatures. Percival never complains when Newt is too busy taking care of his beasts to the extent that he is perhaps neglected. He is everything that Newt could ever ask for.

  
Yet as days pass by, the evidences of his husband being unfaithful seem to have piled up. Percival returns home only at the break of dawn (“He’s a busy man at MACUSA. Of course he goes home late,” Newt tries to convince himself, “Criminals don’t just appear at day! He is just being a good auror and that’s all!” ), and beneath his usual cologne, Newt can smell a tint of unfamiliar perfume that perhaps belong to another woman (“Must have rubbed off on him during his interrogation or something,” Newt says loudly to himself and nods. Pickett chirps in return. He doubts whether Pickett is agreeing with his words because the bowtruckle seems to be asking him to present him with food. )

  
The magizoologist ignores all of the perspective indication of Percival’s unfaithfulness in him, but the final straw that breaks the camel’s back soon comes to him. When helping an exhausted Percival to tidy up after his husband returns home from another overnight mission, Newt discovers a beautiful blue silk dress and matching lingerie in his soundly asleep husband’s suitcase.

  
With shaking hands, Newt takes out the dress from Percival’s suitcase carefully. The silk is smooth and cold beneath his fingertips, and the edges are decorated with laces of complicated floral patterns. It is a long dress, even for a tall individual like Newt it would be one that trails on the floor when walking. Despite never being one that follows fashion trends closely and someone that sticks to more practical clothing for better ease when tending creatures, the magizoologist can tell, from the lustrous glow the fabric gives out beneath the candlelight and the neat, firm seams at edges, or most obviously the small, shimmering diamonds around the neck region, that this dress is an expensive one, carefully woven from the skilled hands of one of the best seamstresses in town. He had seen one made from a similar kind of fabric in Queenie’s room, which has costed Jacob a fortune (Not that he worries about the excessive spending anyway, Jacob’s bakery is thriving and he is planning to open another in downtown Manhattan three months later), even without the gemstones.

  
Judging from Percival’s handsome pay due to his high position at MACUSA, as the director of Magical Security and one of the best aurors ever seen in America, it is never a problem that he can afford such a luxurious dress, let alone the less expensive laced lingerie. He is positive that Percival can afford a dozen without facing bankruptcy.

  
It is in fact the not so well hidden meaning behind the astronomical price that eventually breaks Newt’s heart. If Percival cares about his secret lover – whoever that maybe - so much, as to send her such a pricey dress as a present, he must be serious with his relationship with her, and trying so hard to win her heart. A faceless female finds her way into Newt’s mind, wearing the very same dress in his hands. The woman giggles and climbs onto Percival’s laps, her hands touching all places that she is never supposed to touch, places that belongs to Newt.

  
A drop of tear lands on the fabric, causing the dress to turn to a darker shade of blue, but Newt cannot bother to care, for he is too heartbroken to notice a thing. The silky fabric slides from his loosened grasp and pools on the ground. The diamonds on the blue fabric shimmer, as if they were stars in the midnight sky.

 

 

“He’s…he’s what?” Theseus slams his mug of tea onto the table of his dining room. The brown liquid splashes out from the porcelain container, staining the otherwise snowy fabric of his table cloth, but the owner of the cup does not even spare a glance at his spoiled table cloth. The war hero grits his teeth, his facial expression so menacing that almost startles his younger brother. Newt looks down, sadness shadowing his features. Theseus finds his blood boiling in his veins at the sight of his brokenhearted brother – he looks like a poor puppy abandoned by his heartless, monstrous master ruthlessly.

  
“I found a dress…and matching lingerie…in Percival’s suitcase…” Choking back a sob, Newt mutters, “I think he’s...he’s cheating on me…”

  
“Unbelievable!” Theseus huffs. Newt does not have to look up to know that Theseus’ face must be burning from anger, as he knows his brother too well to tell his emotions from between his words. The Gryffindor is bold and straightforward with his feelings, which is good for Newt, who often finds himself having trouble to distinguish between one emotion to another, “I am going to kill that bastard.”

  
“Wait, Theseus-“ Newt’s voice disappears into thin air, as the black swirl of an apparition spell engulfs Theseus’ entire body. Tears that well in his eyes blur Newt’s vision. As if all energy has been drained out from his body, the magizoologist finds himself uncapable to do anything but cry, and curl himself into a ball. He always has been an emotional individual since a child, often bullied for being a crybaby, but he does not even want to care now.

 

Initially, Theseus wants to apparate directly into the office of the Department of Magical Security and beat that unfaithful ass blue and black, but he reconsiders his option after standing at the gateway to MACUSA right outside the Woolsworth building. As he looks into the majestic Woolsworth building, heavily guarded from unwanted individuals, and even better defensed since the rise of dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald. He might be one of the best aurors aside from Percival Graves – his title of war hero does not come from nowhere after all- but judging from the swarms of aurors here and there, he can easily be outnumbered and fall to a shameful defeat. Theseus realizes it may not be the most perfect option as he may as well be arrested as soon as he sends a punch onto the man’s face. He shrugs, and apparates away from MACUSA again, quickly returning with a small vial of potion in between his fingers.

  
He is going to make Percival Graves admit his crimes through deceiving him into drinking something that is laced with veritaserum.

  
Or that is what he thinks he is going to achieve.

 

 

 

The veritaserum works almost immediately. As an auror who always interrogates prospective criminals, more often than not tough to handle and it may as well be easier to convince a niffler into giving up shiny jewels than to make them confess, he works with this useful potion at all times.

  
“So tell me, have you been cheating on my brother?” Tapping his wand onto the mahogany desk of the director, Theseus asks impatiently. Percival immediately looks up at the question, pure horror and confusion evident on his face.  
“Of course not! I love Newt more than anything!” The director exclaims, “I would never, ever be unfaithful to him. It’s my honour to be able to marry him.”

  
Percival smiles softly at the mental image of Newt as he speaks. Raising his eyebrows suspiciously, Theseus crosses his arms and stares at Percival’s face, looking hard for evidence that indicates him being a liar. He is well-trained at seeking any evidences of lies, and years of experiences have polished his skills. Yet there is none for him to find.

  
The war hero frowns deeply. He recalls seeing some of the criminals he has been responsible for being immune to veritaserum, the very same reason why this potion cannot be used for court trial. It is likely that Percival Graves may be possible to withstand the veritaserum he has added to the man’s espresso, for he is such a powerful auror capable of manipulating complex and advanced magic with ease, as he has seen with his own eyes previous to the man’s marriage to his little brother. He may just as well be a terrific liar. Men of power are mostly masters of deceives. Theseus has seen more than enough of those men to know.

  
“Why is there a dress and matching lingerie in your suitcase then?” Just to play safe, Theseus decides to ask more questions. Percival’s facial expression changes immediately – his brows are knitted tightly, and tints of pink dust his cheeks, so light that almost remains hidden to Theseus’ eyes. To Theseus, it almost seems like Percival is fighting the effects of veritaserum and suppressing his urge to tell the truth.

  
“Newt is going to hate me,” he whispers. The director’s fists are clenched tightly into two balls, so tight that Theseus is almost certain that his fingernails are digging into his own flesh. Theseus bites his lips. He is not sure whether he should feel elated since he finally success in making the man confess, or should he be angry that this man dared to cheat on his precious little brother. He always considers Percival to be a good husband, the other half that is suitable for Newt. Theseus’ eyes narrow in anger, his hands shaking. Rage almost consumes his mind, as he realizes Percival must have deceived every single one of them such that all of them – all of them!- agrees that he is the perfect match for Newt.

  
“Go on,” Theseus commands in a tune that screams authority and power, the very one that he uses on the worst of crminals. Percival shifts uncomfortably under the man’s hawk-like glance, and his lips tremble. Theseus knows that he is going to give in.

  
“I was going home that day and decided to go to the grocery store to buy some pork for Newt’s graphorns as he has told me to do so earlier that day. I walked past a boutique with that beautiful silk dress on the mannequin in the display window and it immediately caught my attention because it was almost the same shade of blue as Newt’s coat. I could not help but imagine Newt in this dress and I was absolutely sure that he was going to look breathtaking in it – I know he’s always been a beautiful man but that blue dress would have matched his milky skin and bring out his almost sky like orbs. When I walked in they told me that the dress could come with a matching set of lingerie so I couldn’t suppress my imagination to run wild and I knew, I just knew Newt would look gorgeous on this sexy lingerie on bed, with his legs spread out ready to be fu-”

  
“No let’s stop right here,” Theseus holds up his hands in defense, hoping to stop Percival from babbling out his sex life with his little brother almost shamelessly. He reckons the man will die of embarrassment when the effects of veritaserum wears off.

  
“I really want to see Newt in the set of sexy lingerie and this silky dress but I just don’t have the courage to ask him to wear them for me. He is going to think I am a pervert…”

  
“Now I think you’re a pervert ,” Theseus comments under his breath and rubs his forehead with his empty hand, the painful expression evident on his handsome features. This interrogation session is going towards an entirely different direction that he originally expects, and he feels like he is on a train without a driver that is ready to crash. Theseus regrets making the brightest decision of letting Percival talk with veritaserum. There are too many unwanted details and information that he would rather not know over the course of his life.

  
“I wonder if Newt will smell good in women’s perfume and I sometime fantasize about that. At other times I masturbate to the mental image of Newt in this set of lingerie. I especially love to imagine caressing his milky thigh beneath the silky dress when I am alone in the office at lunch-“

  
“Merlin’s beard! Just shut up would you?” Theseus stands up all of a sudden, accidentally knocking over the mountains of MACUSA files piled on the director’s desk. The files make a loud thud when colliding with the floor, drawing the attention of a passing-by young auror, who soon looks away after meeting with Theseus’ murderous glance.

  
Seeing that Theseus is periodically distracted by that poor fellow outside Percival’s office, the director continues with his oversharing.

  
“When I was working and looking at all those files I’d like to let my imagination runs wild and the image of me pinning Newt onto my office desk. He will then moan so beautifully when I f-“

  
“Stupefy!” A beam of blue light shoots out from the wand that Theseus is always wielding in his hand, ready to hex the director for not being faithful in the beginning and end up stunning the said man because of an entirely different reason. With a muffled thump, Percival passes out on his desk.

 

 

Theseus would be lying if he claims that he does not wish to obliviate himself after hearing Percival’s confession. To be exact, he wants to kill himself after knowing the kinks of his brother-in-law and the sex life with his little brother, who is always pure and innocent in his heart. Yet, as the responsible brother that he is (or he always claims to be) he tells Newt every single word that Percival manages to say, and it is actually amusing to see Newt’s face turning red as a tomato as he recites Percival’s confession word by word (Theseus never imagines his good memory and ability to recite long passages can be put to use this way – not that he wishes this to occur again in the coming years)

  
As for the blue dress and lingerie, no matter how pretty they appear to be, Theseus still does not want to know whether his little brother put them on or not.

  
But it is an entirely different story that Theseus starts to find the mental image of Newt in woman’s clothing utterly appealing. Sometimes he thinks that his eyes are playing tricks on him and he almost sees Newt in the said dress when he is just running around in that old blue coat of his. The point is, the thought of Newt in a dress and in lingerie perhaps turns him on a little.  
Just a little, he swears. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream yesterday and it was about Newt thinking that Percival is cheating on him when he is not. I woke up after that bit and would like to continue this story by writing my own version of fiction.  
> Also known as you know you are too obsessed with a fandom when you start to dream of them repeatedly.  
> Anyway thanks for reading this cracky piece of shit that I am super ashamed of writing. Please tell me your opinions! Thanks a lot!!!!


End file.
